


Proposition

by QueenofDisaster



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Seducing your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofDisaster/pseuds/QueenofDisaster
Summary: Modern AUThey begin to notice some very obvious flirting beginning to slip into their interactions with the couple.Harmless things really; a few lingering touches and innuendos met with teasing smirks.It's nothing, until it's something.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Another modern AU because I love them. This is basically foursome porn with a semblance of a plot. Oh well.

"That girl over there is checking you out." John smirks, sucking his straw into his mouth. He positively preens when his husband's gaze strays towards his drink stained lips.

"Where?" James asks, half turning over his shoulder, searching the bar. 

"Blonde hair, double-Ds, sitting next to the girl with blue hair." John describes the woman, who has turned her eyes back to her phone and James chuckles.

"Should I ask for her number?" James yowls as he gets a pointed kick in the shins under the table. 

"Ass." John growls, although his smile tilts his voice. Once James' back is turned again, the woman's eyes flick back up to stare at the breadth of James' shoulders under his coat. Her intention is clear as day on her face. 

John stares her down pointedly, until her eyes find his by accident. Without a word, John holds up his open hand in her direction, pointing at the silver band glittering on his ring finger. The woman's eyes widen and she scrolls through her phone, pretending she hadn't even seen them. Although the reddening of her cheeks tells a different story. 

Across the table from him, James is holding back his laughter, green eyes crinkling with mirth and affection.  
"You are ridiculous, you know that?" John shrugs, flipping his dark curls over his shoulder.

"I'm not sharing you with some random hussy." John says and James barks out a laugh.

"That poor girl is not a hussy. If anyone's a hussy, you are." John clutches his chest in mock-horror.

"I have renounced my hussy ways! You know this, you were the cause of it." James nods along, drawing John's hand away from his chest to link their fingers. 

"You can still be a hussy if you want to. You'll just have to be a hussy with me." John's eyes are bright, even through the haze of a couple of cocktails that have flushed his cheeks deliciously rosy. 

"Sounds intriguing." John whispers, squeezing his hand before withdrawing to get them two more drinks. James watches him walk away, and John knows he does, sending him a grin over one shoulder. 

 

Leaning up against the bar, John is beginning to wonder who he has to blow to get a drink around here.

"Excuse me." A hand touches his shoulder gently and John turns towards the voice. 

He'd be okay blowing him for a drink, is his first thought.

The man grins brightly at him, blue eyes much like his own, although he is obviously more sober than John is at that particular moment. 

"I was wondering if you could settle an argument between me and my boyfriend here." He says, Scottish lilt inexplicably making John giggle quietly to himself. When the man pulls his boyfriend to his side, John takes a half stumble back as a giant of a man looms over him.

"Jesus." John breathes out and the man chuckles. His smaller boyfriend touches his forearm to catch his drifting attention.  
"As I was saying. We've been arguing about it for twenty minutes. It is 'aitch' or 'haitch'?" 

"I was an English major at university, it is definitely pronounced 'aitch'." John says and the giant groans in defeat. 

"Ha!" The smaller man yells triumphantly, pointing his finger up at his boyfriend. "I win."

"Alright, alright." The giant concedes, holding out his hand for John to take. "I'm Billy by the way." John shakes his hand, eyes a little wide as Billy's sizeable palm swallows his hand. 

"John Silver." He replies after a beat.

"Ben." The smaller man greets, shaking his hand as well, grinning a little wolfishly. 

"Um, so, I'm just getting some drinks for me and my husband. Would you like to join us?" John asks and the two men absolutely glow at the idea. 

 

James' russet eyebrows fly up into his hairline as he watches his husband slink his way back to their table, cocktail in each hand and flanked by two strange men.

Maybe John Silver had not yet renounced his hussy ways.

"James, dearest." John purrs, wickedly. "I've brought some new friends." 

Leaning back in his chair, James' lips twist wryly. "The last time you brought over some new friends, one of them tried to steal my car."

"Key word being 'tried'." John says, waving his hand to guide Billy and Ben into the two spare seats around the table. 

"Uh-huh." James rolls his eyes. "I'm James." He introduces himself and shakes both Ben and Billy's hands. 

"The missus." John snarks, poking his tongue out at James when he glares at him. 

"How long have you two been married?" Billy asks, politely. 

"Six years in August." John says and Ben gives a low whistle. 

"Six years? Wow." He says, in awe. James sends John a secret little smile. 

"We met when I was nineteen. James was my tutor at university." John says, slyly and both Ben and Billy's eyes are saucers.

"What? That's insane." Billy exclaims. 

"To be fair, he was the youngest tutor in the department, only twenty three. Everyone had a crush on him." John says, eyes warm and nostalgic. He can still picture James the first time he saw him. His hair was shorter, clean shaven and wearing a navy blue silk button up that clung to him in all the right places. From the first tutorial, John had been smitten by his passion and became obsessed with bringing out those small little half smiles that made his stomach twist.

"They did not." James rolls his eyes, John always loves to exaggerate a story. John takes a sip of his drink, trying to blink away his tipsy haze. 

"Yes they did! At least all the girls did, and me of course." John slips in at the end, smirking behind the rim of his glass. 

"He was writing Mrs John Flint over and over in the back of his notebook." James grins as Billy and Ben erupt in laughter.

"You ass!" John squeals, although it trails off into a chuckle. "You're the one who was always staring at me during class!" He accuses, pointing the end of his straw at James.

"You seduced me." James retorts and John flushes. It was true that during that semester, John had worked his hardest to attract James' attention during class. He would sit directly in his line of sight and with great intent, he would spread his legs so that the denim of his jeans stretched tightly over his thighs and crotch. He'd also developed himself the habit of sucking on the end of his pens, just to watch James falter.

"Lies! You were older, you seduced me!" John has grown boisterous in his drunken state and it is endlessly amusing to his husband. 

"I think it's safe to say you probably seduced each other." Ben steps in.

"I will not relent! He fucked me in his classroom. Sexual predator!" John yells, tossing his head back as he cackles until there are tears in his eyes. 

Ben and Billy are giggling, leaning against each other as they try and catch their breaths. James is shaking his head, cheeks aching due to his unyielding smile. 

"In the classroom? Seriously? Are you guys trying to play out a real life porno?" Billy shakes his head, and James can see an alcoholic flush working it's way across his cheeks. In the back of his mind, a quiet voice comments on how good it looks on him.

"He was a right pain in my ass, all semester." James' eyes glint at John.

"But you married me anyway." John leans forward and pecks him on the side of his whiskered mouth. 

With a contented hum, James settle back in his seat, casting his focus to their new companions.  
"Enough about us. How about you two?" 

Ben and Billy share a jesting glance. "We've been together three years. Billy was a friend of a friend, but we didn't really meet until our friend Dooley had a party." 

"It wasn't the best first impression." Billy smirks and Ben winces, while across the table John looks delighted, even as he fights to keep his eyes open.

"Billy found me passed out on the floor of the bathroom." Ben covers his face with his hands, shoulders juddering as he laughs. 

"He didn't vomit on me." Billy defends.

"It must be love." James says sardonically, but not unkindly. John shuffles his chair around so that James can toss an arm over his shoulders. 

"He played nurse, I woke up next to the hottest man I had ever laid eyes on and I was gone." 

"Sweet." John croons sleepily, cheek dropping onto James' shoulder. James' hand comes up to brush his hair away from his eyes. 

After a few minutes of idle chit-chat without a peep from his shoulder, James raises his eyebrows, trying to tilt his chin to see John's face. 

"Is he asleep?" James asks Ben and Billy and they nod in unison, twin smiles on their faces. 

"Alright." James sighs, brushing his knuckles over John's hot cheek, causing his eyelashes to flutter. "I think it's time for bed." 

"Huh?" John murmurs, rolling his face further into James' neck. 

"Bed time." James kisses the crown of his head, and John groans as he pulls himself up out of his chair. 

"Hey!" John says abruptly, realising Ben and Billy were still sitting at their table. With fumbling fingers, John slips his phone out of his jeans pocket. "Numbers." He drawls, much to the couple's amusement. 

After exchanging numbers, John happily lets James hold him up.  
"We'll see you around, yeah? It was nice to meet you." James says as he drags John out of the bar, who is waving a heavy hand at the couple.

In the taxi on the way home, John falls asleep cradled against James' chest.  
"I like them." He murmurs in a bout of wakefulness, before nuzzling back into the crook of his husband's neck, unaware of how James' chest swells when he does so. 

 

After their first meeting, the two couples become seamless friends. It is nice for John and James, who have never really had another couple to hang out with. All of their friends are either single or completely adverse to double dates. Abhorred it in some cases. Bunch of drama queens. 

Over the next month, they plan dinners at new restaurants and each other's houses. Ben can cook, so can James. John is banned from both of their kitchens.

 

James and John are very open people. Very bold and blatant about their sex lives. But even so, over the course of the next month or so, they begin to notice some very obvious flirting beginning to slip into their interactions with the couple. 

Harmless things really; a few lingering touches and innuendos met with teasing smirks. 

James and John haven't really talked about it at length. It doesn't really mean anything. Maybe Billy and Ben are just flirty people? John was hardly one to call the kettle black in that case. There was no reason to delve into something that may not even be there.

That is until this sort of unspoken game begins between them all. 

It starts off with a drunken night out at a bar, as many things do. John is on his fourth glass of red, which always is a recipe for adorable disaster. 

There are many different types of drunks. There are the angry drunks, always looking to pick a fight. Emotional drunks, who would usually sequester themselves in the bathroom to have a meaningful cry about their lives and their relationships. There are the sleepy drunks, who once they hit their peak, have to find a soft surface. 

John Silver, on the other hand, is a salacious drunk. 

James really tries to act unaffected, he truly does. But when his husband slinks across the booth and half into his lap, like he does now, with heavy eyes and warm skin, James can admit to himself that he is hopeless. 

Billy and Ben are seated across from them in the booth, tipsy and giggling, whispering to each other like teenagers. 

They pay no heed to John's movement. And somehow, John seems to take this as permission to kiss his way across the hinge of James' jaw until his lips press against the shell of his ear.

Half obscured by the table, James' palm skates down John's warm thigh.  
"James." John whispers, the hot puff of breath causing James to startle. 

"Hmm?" James replies, bringing his hand up to tuck John's wayward curls behind his ears. 

"Are they watching us?" John says so quietly, James barely hears him. Flicking his eyes over to their companions, James shakes his head minutely. Ben and Billy are still talking. 

"They will." John hums and James feels his pulse tick up. Before he can ask what he means, John sucks his earlobe into the furnace heat of his mouth and James gasps.

Fucking hell. John's libido honestly needs to be studied. 

John releases him, but before James can breathe a sigh of relief, his husband's fingers thread through his hair and tug. James whimpers, grateful for the base of the music to drown out his embarrassment. 

With James' head tilted away, John takes the offering of his newly exposed throat, eagerly. James' fingers clamp down on the meat of John's thigh as he is wrought with wet, lingering kisses and bites that are turning his brain to mush. 

"How about now, darling?" John chuckles by his ear and James opens his heavy eyelids to see both Billy and Ben's attention has drifted their way. 

"Yes." James hisses at a particularly vicious bite to his pulse point. John laughs delightedly, drawing his warm body away, despite the clinging grip of his debauched husband. 

"John, you are evil." James says, half-heartedly. John just shrugs, taking his drink off the table to have a victory sip. Over the edge of his glass his eyes glitter at Ben and Billy. 

"Enjoy the show?" John's voice is molten, pouring into their eager ears. Ben's cheeks are flaming red, and not just from his cocktail, and with one little peak, John can see Billy's hand resting high up on his boyfriend's thigh. 

"I'll take that as a yes." John simpers at their embarrassment, taking James' hand in his. "Sorry to cut the night short but-" He casts an absolutely filthy glance James' way. "I have some things to attend to." 

Billy chuckles, shaking his head.  
"Keep him all in one piece, John." He remarks, fondly. 

Stroking down the front of James' front, John lingers at the waistband of his slacks.  
"Where's the fun in that?" John replies, and James all but pushes him out of the bar with a rushed goodbye to their friends, and into the back of a cab where they can make out on the way home. 

 

"Fucking - Christ." John pants, eyes screwed shut and trembling thighs clenching intermittently around James' skull. He has one hand threaded through his fiery locks, pulling tight, just to feel James moan around his cock. 

"Yeah, baby, so good. Fuck!" John yells, pleasure building in the pit of his stomach. James is ravenous, sucking his cock like he needs it more than air. He's always like this, every since their first tryst against James' desk after class. He's just as eager, just as hungry as he was then. 

"I need something - James. I need - " John's plea trails off into a loud gasp and a buck of his hips. 

James pulls back, cock slipping from his spit slick lips.  
"I know what you need." He says, darkly and John shivers. 

"Please." He whimpers, all the bravado from earlier on has melted away. He is bold and lascivious. That is just his personality. But behind closed doors, when James' body covers his and his voice drops low and demanding, John submits, because he knows that James will make it worth his while. 

"Stay here." James orders, rolling out of bed to rifle through their bedside table. John tosses his head to the side, watching with bated breaths as James tosses the lube onto the covers. When James takes the silicon vibrator out from the back of the drawer, John's thighs clench together, a moan ripping out of him. 

"Yes." John says, breathlessly, tongue wetting his lips as James' gentle palms part his legs.

"Is this what you want, John?" James asks, smugly, his thumb pushing into John's spit slick hole. When they'd stumbled their way into their apartment, hands pawing at each other's close, James had come to the decision he'd been teased for too long. He'd shucked John's jeans down to his thighs and bent him over their dining room table before dropping to his knees behind him. 

He was eighty percent sure John had gouged lines in the grain of the wood with his nails. 

Sitting up on his knees between his husband's splayed legs, he marvels at the sight before him. John's hair is a dark halo against the cream-white pillow. His lips are bitten raw and red, eyes wet and begging. 

"I asked you a question. Is this what you want?" James asks, gently, although with a hint of demand that he knows John can't resist. John whimpers, nodding his head as James slicks the toy. 

"Say it." James says, resting the blunt tip against the puckered skin of his hole. 

"Fuck me, James. Please." John begs and James pushes forward, in one smooth slide that steals the breath from John's lungs. 

John's head flops back onto the bedding, overwhelmed by the stretch of his body around the silicone. He only raises his head once James' hand, holding the base, touches his skin. 

James looks to him like he's the one being fucked. His hair has slipped out of the small tie and is curtaining his face, half covering his intense green eyes. It had taken John a while to get used to all that attention focused solely on him, when they'd first gotten together. Now, although his focus is not quite as unnerving as it once was, it is still wildly thrilling. 

Sometimes James acts as if his greatest pleasure is to wield the hand that brings John to his knees and makes him see stars behind closed eyelids. 

As John relaxes into the intrusion, James corded shoulders shift in anticipation, under his clenched hands. 

James places a wet, but affectionate kiss along the crease of his twitching thighs. It is a silent question as to whether he wants to proceed. 

"Do it." John gasps, flushed cock bouncing against the planes of his stomach as Flint retracts the toy, before pushing it back in torturously slow. 

"Like this?" James teases, whispered mouth turning up. John tilts his hips up to guide the dildo deeper, drawing out a stuttered moan from between his lips. 

"Harder, please?" He begs so nicely. Securing his grip on the slightly thicker base, James fucks into him steadily, dragging lightly across that spot inside that is making John's limbs weak. 

John's hands travel up to his hair once more, twisting the strands around his fingers, holding on as James reduces him to a mess of moans and gasps. 

"What was that little stunt you pulled tonight, huh?" James says, almost conversationally, and John's mind reels, pleasure and alcohol making it hard for him to grasp onto his memories.

"What do you mean?" John pants, heels shifting against the sheets. James grins darkly at him, twisting the silicone in his ass to punch right into John's prostate.

"Shit!" John yells, silently grateful for the thick walls that separate their apartment from their unsuspecting neighbours. 

"I know you, John Silver. You may have been drunk, but you were playing their game, weren't you?" James asks, his wrist pumping the dildo in his husband, relentlessly. 

John's smile has returned to his face, smugness written all over his features.  
"I'm playing this game between the four of us. And I'm winning." 

"What happens if you do win?" James asks, curiously. John takes a moment to answer, drawing one knee up to his chest to take the toy deeper. John swears like a sailor, one hand holding his leg in place, the other still gripped in James' hair.

"Then they finally admit that they either want to fuck us." John pants out. "Or they want to watch us fuck." James moans, leaning his forehead against the inside of John's knee. 

"Which would you prefer?" James ask, genuinely. 

"Honestly? I want both." John admits and James grins at him wickedly, turning his wrist on the next push, rubbing the tip against his husband's prostate. 

"You know what I think?" James says steadily, as John loses his ability to speak. "I think you're still a hussy." And with that, James flicks the switch at the base, setting the vibrate immediately to the highest setting and revelling in his lover's throaty screams of pleasure. 

He too thanks god that their walls are thick, otherwise the police would have been called on many separate occasions when John's screams sounded as if he was being drawn and quartered. 

Without even touching his cock, John spurts thickly over his own stomach, writhing at the constant stimulation from the inside that is pricking tears in his eyes. 

James, the bastard that he loves so much, pushes the vibrator against his prostate, milking him of his orgasm until he is a pool of kittenish mewls and liquid limbs. John's feeble nudges as he becomes sensitive, are as endearing as they are arousing.

Once, years ago, when they were more sex hungry than either of them thought possible, James had ignored John whines after his orgasm and had continued to fuck him past over-sensitive, back to full hardness and had eventually dragged him through a second orgasm that had left him trembling.

It was a fond memory for both of them, but looking down at John now, as he shakes like a leaf in the wind and his gasping breaths through his gaping mouth, there was no way James could actually fuck him without risking him ending up overstimulated and unconscious, most likely. 

So, James ignores the incessant throbbing of his own cock, to instead clean up his husband, and put them both to bed. 

Underneath the covers, John wriggles over so that James can encumber him in his arms. 

"You okay?" James murmurs into the mess of curls atop his head. John hums contently, covering his mouth as he yawns.

"Perfect. You know, that if I had the energy, or even the ability of hand-eyes coordination at this moment, you'd be getting the blowjob of your life right now." John says sleepily, and James' chest shudders under his cheek as he laughs. 

"The blowjob of my life huh?" He says, amusedly, tracing soothing circles across the expanse of John's back. 

"It would have been spectacular. You dick would have exploded." John's own laughter is muffled against his chest, but the sound warms his heart. 

"That doesn't sound pleasurable." James rumbles, eyes drifting shut. 

"It doesn't, does it? How about, when we wake up-" James' finger over his lips prevents him from speaking further.

"My cock is only just starting to go soft. If you say anything about what you plan to do to me, I will hit you." James says, tersely, withdrawing his finger. 

"You gonna spank me if I disobey?" John replies a moment later, in that throaty voice that he knows makes his husband buckle. 

"Fucking hell, John. I ask you to do one thing."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets drunk. They eat kebabs and John plays doting husband.

With delicate brushes of his fingers, Ben traces along the edge of Billy's jaw, thumb rubbing through the prickly stubble across his chin. The taller man tilts subtly into the motion, his attention held by James who sits across from them at his kitchen table. James and Billy are immersed in a overly complicated conversation about the new antiquities museum at the University. Frankly, it's a bore. 

"They've got these Bronze Age ceramics that are just beautiful." James says, nursing the cup of coffee warming his hands. His eyes keep inadvertently honing in on Ben's hand, which has progressed down to the pulse point on his neck that throbs under the pads of his fingers. 

James clears his throat, taking another sip. Ben tries not to smile. 

Down the hall, the front door opens and a series of thumps and angry murmurs filter into the kitchen. 

"You wouldn't believe what this asshole said to me today." John stumbles blindly into the living room, white t-shirt halfway over his head. Tossing the material onto the couch, John pauses. 

With his hair dishevelled and now bare from the waist up, John looks adorably surprised. 

"Oh." Slips out of his mouth, before he regains his bearings and his signature grin appears. "Hey, guys." 

"Quite the entrance." Billy remarks and John pokes his tongue out at him, stepping through the archway and into the kitchen. Cupping James' chin, he tilts his head up to kiss him. Pulling back, John sighs, rolling his naked shoulders to ease some of the tension that has been building all day. 

"It's unsanitary to be in the kitchen without clothes." James flicks him on the belly button, grinning when the muscle contracts. 

"I've cooked in this kitchen wearing a lot less, dear." John snarks, stealing his cup of coffee to take a sip. He hums appreciatively. "Why don't you make coffee like this for me?" He pouts. 

"Ben made it, actually." Ben smiles sweetly up at him. 

"Well, well, a hidden talent that I will exploit." John takes another sip, and actually winks at Ben, who pinks a little. 

"Put some clothes on please." James reminds him. His husband's hands come down to clasp his shoulders, squeezing gently.

"I don't think you've ever said that to me before." He says and James rolls his eyes. He is such a shit sometimes. 

"John." He warns, and receives a laugh in response. 

"Alright. For the sake of their innocence, I will put a shirt on." Before he leaves, John passes Ben and brushes one finger over the heated skin of his cheeks. "This is cute." He says sweetly and Ben's blush deepens significantly. 

James just shakes his head. 

 

When John strolls back into the room, he's wearing James' favourite green sweater. It's a little too big for him, and slips a little over his tan shoulder, making him look soft and sleepy. 

If Billy and Ben weren't still there, James would have John on his cock in mere minutes. 

After ten years, John has cultivated the annoying ability to know exactly what James is thinking. And because he is the world's most dedicated tease, he plants himself in James' lap, straddling one thigh and leaning back into the heat of his body. 

"You're a shit, you know that." James pulls on his ear, before he gets swatted away. Opposite them, James notices that Billy is staring at the strip of skin along his neck and shoulder that the jumper has left bare. 

John takes James' arms and wraps them around his waist.   
"I'm not a seat." James grumbles and Ben is smirking, amused. Billy, on the other hand, is still staring. 

"Are you sure? You're quite comfy." John chuckles, wiggling his hips and James clamps down with his arms to keep him still. 

"So what were you saying about some asshole?" Ben asks, and John is all too willing to spout his story.

 

When Billy and Ben do leave, James pulls John back into his lap on their couch, his knees spreading John legs over him. He worries at the skin of his shoulder as John's back arches, hips squirming into the tight clench of his fist around his cock. 

John melts back into his embrace, puffing out air through his nose as he comes down from his orgasm. 

"Petal-" He says, sarcastically, dropping his head back on James' shoulder. "You are so easy to turn on." 

James kisses his cheek sweetly, and nips the tip of his nose just for being a shit. 

"You're so easy to persuade." He rumbles and John gives a bright laugh. With a small sigh, John falls to his knees, parting his husband's legs and settling between them. 

"Darling, you should know by now that with you, there is no persuading. You have to fight to keep me off you." 

"Never." James grins. 

 

Later that night, John is lounging sideways cross their bed, clad in only his black boxer briefs and James' sweater. He is alternating his attention between the book open in front of him, and sending snapchats to Ben. 

"Ben got a cat!" John shouts, even though James is one foot away, sitting cross-legged against the headboard. 

"What?" Is James first reaction. John's phone gets thrust into his face and he has to crane back to see the photo of a pea sized ginger kitten curled on Ben's naked chest. 

"I think it was just an excuse to send you a shirtless photo." He says, wryly.

"Well, it worked. Cause I saved it." John rolls onto his back, legs splayed and jumper pushed up over his belly-button. Oblivious to the way he is melting James' brain, John keeps cooing over the photo. 

"He looks like you." John giggles, eyes peaking up at him through charcoal lashes that make him look oh so pretty, delicate even. 

"Am I being replaced?" James asks, caressing the cut of his husband's jaw. The crescent moon necklace that James bought him for their third years anniversary has slipped into the hollow of his throat, glittering against his tawny skin. 

John has worn it everyday since.

"Maybe Ben's cat is really cuddly." John continues, nipping the thumb that passes over his lips. 

"Well, I can't compete with that." James mock-sighs in defeat. John tilts his phone up and takes a photo of James, sending it with the caption 'here's my ginger cat'. 

James glares. 

 

"I haven't been inside a gay bar since I was eighteen." John remarks, rubbing his hands together to warm them. Standing outside, freezing their asses off, James and John are waiting for Billy and Ben to hurry the fuck up and get there so that they can go in. 

James takes a contemptuous glance at the neon sign above the door.   
"I'm going to be the oldest one in there, I know it." He says. 

John laughs, tugging him in by his coat to press their cold lips together.   
"You'll be the hot older man. Believe me, it works for you. Besides, your not that much older than me." He adds in. 

"They're going to think I'm your dad." James grumbles, although he's mostly joking. John grins.

"Is this some sort of daddy kink I don't know about?" He says, tongue pinched between his teeth. 

"Whose got a daddy kink?" A voice says behind them. Ben and Billy have finally showed. Just not at the right moment it seems. 

James rolls his eyes. "Nobody." 

Billy looks dubious, especially considering John's shit-eating grin. 

"Don't believe of word out of his mouth." James continues, crooking his head towards his husband. 

"Fine." John sighs deeply. "We've got many kinks, our young friends, but that is certainly not one of them." James wants to elbow him straight in the ribs for that one. 

Billy and Ben just smile. Although a ambiguous glances is shared between the two. 

"Fuck it's freezing. Let's go in." Billy thankfully says and they herd inside. 

 

Inside is slightly less over the top than what John had been imagining. It was just a bar. The only difference was the ratio of guys. 

Phew. The last time John went to a gay bar, he'd ended up naked at some guy's house with rosary beads around his neck. 

Don't ask. 

 

"This is...nice." James says, surprised. John nods along, as they slip into a booth. They shed their jackets and scarfs and within minutes they have drinks in their hands. 

"What on Earth are you drinking?" Billy asks, eyeing off the pink slushy cocktail in front of John. There's even a pineapple slice on the rim of the glass. 

"It's called Pink Paradise, I think." John says, taking a bite of the pineapple slice. 

"It looks...disgustingly sweet." Billy says. 

"I like what I like." He shrugs. "I've never been one to drink what everyone else is just because it's cheap and strong. Although, one time I was roped into having a Wet Pussy shot." 

"Ew." Ben's nose crinkles and John chuckles. 

"It didn't taste like the actual thing, I assure you." John says, and Ben's eyes go a little wide.   
"What?" John asks, amused. "I've been with women before, Ben. So has James. Have you not?" 

"I kissed a girl in grade seven." Ben says. "It was disappointing." 

"I made out with a girl at a party when I was fifteen." Billy adds, contemplatively and John giggles. 

"Living wild, guys. James had a girlfriend in high school." John says, and James grins. 

"Miranda. I did like her, although I accidentally kissed her ex-boyfriend in front of her at a party." He winces. 

"Not to be blunt, but...sex...with a girl?" Ben says and John keeps giggling. 

"You're very, very gay." He says. 

"You're just figuring this out now?" Ben rolls his eyes. 

"No, I'm very much aware." John says, voice dripping with innuendo and Ben flushes. 

"Stop teasing him." James rumbles and John holds up his hands in acquiescence. 

 

James is drunk. He comes to this realisation while watching John and Billy lightly arguing over...something, he isn't quite sure. He's lost track. 

The fact that he can't really grasp conversation anymore is his hint to himself that he's most definitely drunk. Second, is his wandering attention. 

His eyes track his husband's arms to his expressive hands and his long, dexterous fingers. One of which catches the light with its silver band. 

He's so beautiful, his drunken mind laments to him. 

From John, he drifts to Billy sitting opposite. He's classically handsome, there is no doubt. It's just a fact of nature. James has never really cared much about muscle on men. He likes toned stomachs and thighs especially, which is why he drools over John's body like a starving man. But arms...that's nothing he's ever really thought about till now. 

They're just so...big. When he crosses his arms, his biceps grow to the size of his face, its extraordinary. But somehow he's proportioned. He's tall enough that it all evens out smoothly. 

James wonders how strong he really is. Wonders if he manhandles Ben a bit. Ben's so much smaller in comparison, it would be easy. 

Ben. Ben's on the outskirts of this conversation as well it seems. Although he tunes in every once in a while, he doesn't contribute, but looks on with an amused smile. 

Ben doesn't look like any one he's ever seen before. His hair is long, shorter than John's, but longer than his own, and it's usually coiled into a messy knot at the back of his head. He has a perpetual stubble, a shade darker than his hair. His eyes are blue, like John's, and there's nothing behind them but warmth and timid kindness. 

Ben actually catches his eye, and smiles. He taps a finger against his hand to get his full attention.   
"You're a little quiet." Ben comments. He is not outwardly drunk, but there is a definite slowness to his speech. 

James looks at him for a moment before talking.   
"You're very cute." Somehow slips out of his mouth. And Ben beams, face and neck flushing. 

Beside them, the conversation has halted, and John bursts out laughing.   
"Fuck, baby, you're drunk." He says in between giggles. 

"I realise." James murmurs, but he's too buzzed to be embarrassed by his drunken candour. That's tomorrow's problem. 

John's arm goes around his shoulders, and he kisses his cheek.   
"I haven't seen you like this in a long time. Usually its you dragging me out the door." 

"You kept making me try your cocktails." James grouches. 

"Yes, dear, blame the husband for your loss of a filter." John rolls his eyes. 

"I will." James says and John's brow furrows. 

"You've forgotten what we were talking about, haven't you?" 

"Huh?" James slurs, green eyes blinking slowly. Across the table, Billy and Ben are chuckling at the display. 

"Thought so. You just lie against me for a little while and we'll get you a glass of water." John says, pulling James to rest his head on his shoulder. James closes his eyes, shifting around to get comfortable. 

"I meant it." He mumbles. 

"What?" John asks, tilting his head forward to hear him properly. 

"He is cute. Why did you say he wasn't?" James says, still with his eyes closed. John rolls his eyes at the other two. 

"I never said that. I agree with you." 

"You do?" James asks. 

"Yes, I do. He's very cute." He laments. 

"Okay." James says, and promptly falls into a drunken half-doze. 

 

He's roused a moment later by a glass of water being pressed into his hand. He drinks it obediently and doesn't even open his eyes to do it. 

"We need to get you a kebab or something to soak all this up. Maybe some chips, aye?" John shakes him gently until he opened his eyes. 

Food sounds good to him. 

"Okay." He says, sleepily, righting himself in his seat. Billy and Ben are leaning against each other across from him and Ben blushes again when he looks at him. 

"There's a place down the street." Billy says. "We'll come with." 

James' stomach grumbles.

 

They sit long the low lying stone wall that traverses the path. James and John share a kebab. John holds onto it and feeds it to him because he's afraid James'll drop it. Beside them, Billy and Ben wolf down a large serving of gravy and chips. 

"How you feeling, petal?" John asks, softly, thumb brushing over his bearded chin. 

"Like you might have to take me home in a wheelbarrow." James remarks, spitting out a bit of lettuce in the process. 

"You got any cash on your for a cab?" John asks, and James pats down his pockets to find his wallet. 

"...nope." James says. 

"Fuck." John grouses. 

"You can crash with us." Billy jumps in, licking gravy from his fingers. "We've got a spare room. Ben or I will drive you home in the morning." 

"Really?" John asks, and they both nod. "You're gems, really. I was not looking forward to dragging his ass across town." 

"Hey!" James protests. 

"A very nice ass." John grins, feeding him a chip and giving him a kiss. James has already lost track of what he'd said in the first place. Jesus, he needs to go to bed. 

 

A short train ride later, and they're all stumbling through Billy and Ben's door. John let's go of James to fall to the floor besides the cat, who mewls angrily at him. John coos, holding its squirming body against his chest. James ignores the cat, he needs a flat surface. Billy puts an arm around his waist when he sways, chuckling softly. 

"Easy, spare rooms just down here." Billy says, and James can feel his chest rumble with the words. 

Billy guides him down the small hallway and into the spare bedroom. James sits down on the edge of the bed and wrestles himself out of his jacket, grumbling to himself when he hands won't cooperate with him. 

Looming in the doorway, Billy watches with an amused grin. 

"John!" James calls out, flopping back onto the covers. John's curly head pops into view and James sighs. 

"What's up, sweetheart?" John says, carding his fingers through his auburn hair. 

"I can't get my clothes off." James says, like a petulant child, which makes John smile. 

"Alright, if I must undress you. In sickness and in health and all that jazz." John says, and now Ben has wandered over to see what's going on. 

"He didn't pass out did he?" Ben asks.

"No, he just turns into a wet noodle when he's wasted." John says. "Alright, goodnight boys." He kisses them both in the cheek, before shutting the door on their blushing faces. 

Chuckling lowly to himself, he steps between James' legs and begins to undress him. 

"What are you laughing at?" James murmurs, green eyes peaking open as his jeans are worked down his legs. 

"You missed it. I made our little friends blush just from a kiss." 

"Who did you kiss?" James sits up, brow scrunched. John rolls his eyes, crawling up into bed to peel James' button up over his shoulders. 

"On the cheek, dear. I wouldn't leave you out of a real kiss." 

"Good." James rumbles, burrowing his way under the covers. John strips efficiently, slipping in next to him and throwing an arms across James' torso. 

His husband turns into his body, curling around him to press their chest together. John's hand cups his hot cheek, fingertips threading through his hair.   
"How are you feeling?" It's a whisper in the darkness, a hot puff of air against James' mouth. 

He blinks his eyes open, and John is just a silhouette.   
"I'm not going to be sick on you, if that's what your worried about." He murmurs in response, eyes slipping shut once again as John's fingers rub circles into his scalp. 

"In part. Just looking out for you." James can hear his smile, rather than see it. Tilting his head, he presses a kiss to John's open palm. 

"Thank you." 

"You don't have to thank me, I'm your husband." John says, kissing James softly. 

"But I want to." James says in a sleepy sigh. 

"Well, then you're welcome. Go to sleep, petal." 

 

When James peeks his eyes open early the next morning, he wants to close them immediately and go straight back into a long, deep sleep. But John' leg twined around him has been pushing into his bladder for about forty-five minutes and he can't hold it any longer. 

Carefully he extracts himself, and stumbles across the hall to the bathroom, all the while only keeping one eye cracked open. If he opens his eyes fully, that means he's really awake. Which he doesn't want to be. When he's finished, he paws for the door handle, and walks straight into a wall of skin. 

Jumping back, startled, James looks up to see Billy's sleep rumpled face. Looking around, eyes wide open now, James hums.  
"I'm not in my house, am I?" He rumbles and Billy cracks a smile, eyes dragging down his barely clad form. James shifts under his gaze, pulling down the leg of his briefs a little. 

"No, you are not." Billy says, amusement lighting his blue eyes. 

"Hmm." James' eyes drift down Billy's bare chest. Which, wow. Okay. Luckily he's wearing a pair of soft looking sleep pants and not underwear, otherwise James would have an aneurism and say something idiotic. 

"It's still early, you should probably get some more sleep. Ben's making breakfast at eight." With that, Billy swiftly squeezes past him and into the bathroom. James doesn't miss the smirk on his face. 

 

James manages to get a couple hours more sleep, but it doesn't make his hangover any better.   
"Fucking hell." He groans, sitting up in bed. John stretches like a cat, a small pleased sound slipping out of him. 

"Don't make that noise. I'm too hungover to fuck you." James rubs his hand over his face, scratching at his beard. John chuckles, rolling out of bed. 

"Come on, up you get. I think I smell toast and coffee." He says, wiggling into his jeans. 

James' mouth feels like he licked a slab of concrete and then bashed his head against it. With weak limbs, James shrugs into his clothes, which smell like the cocktail John spilled on his shirt. Thank Christ it's black. 

John kisses him good morning, despite his protests of stale whiskey breath. The smell of bacon and sweet coffee calls them like a beacon. 

Rounding the corner to the kitchen, they stop when they see the couple. Billy has Ben up on the counter, and is nestled between his knees, kissing him. Ben's arms are twined around the back of his neck, pulling him impossibly closer and he's making small noises in the back of his throat. 

John bites down on his bottom lip, hand squeezing James' as they watch the display. 

Ben moans, eyelids fluttering as Billy sucks wet kisses down the column of his neck. When Ben's hands traverse the width of Billy's back and down to clutch the meat of his ass through his sleep pants, James clears his throat. 

The couple spring apart, cheeks pink and lips flushed and wet.   
"The bacon's burning." John says, smirking. 

"Shit." Ben scrambles off the counter to flip the bacon onto a plate. Billy wipes his mouth inconspicuously, and motions for them to sit. 

"Good morning?" John grins, pouring himself a cup of coffee and Billy rolls his eyes. James takes the coffee from his husband's hand, either oblivious to the glare he receives from John, or just doesn't care. Most likely the latter. 

"Beeennn." John sing-songs, coming up behind Ben and tucking his arm around his shoulders. "Can you please make me your nice coffee? Pretty please?" Ben sighs, although his smiling and John knows he's got him. 

"Thank you, darling." John says, kissing him high on his cheek before pulling away. James' eyebrows fly into his hairline, but all Ben does is pink in his cheeks. It seems to be a perpetual state for him. 

Sitting around the table, James tries his best to force food down his throat, washing each bite down with bitter strong coffee. John, on the other hand, seems perfectly content to vocally enjoy every crumb and sip. 

"You alright there, James?" Ben's Scottish twang is just too adorable, even in James' miserable state, he still wants to hear him talk and talk. 

"I'm too old." James says. He may still be a little drunk, it happens. Ben chuckles, sliding an extra hash brown onto his plate.

"What? How come?" John whines.

"He needs it more, look at him." Ben counters and Billy mutters something about 'mothering' under his breath that Ben pokes him in the ribs for. 

 

"You alive?" John says quietly and nudges the lump of blankets on their couch. James groans, pulling the covers down to his nose. His hangover somehow got worst after breakfast. Billy had to drive them home immediately after. 

James had barely made it to the bathroom before he expelled his guts. 

Now he's wrapped up in blankets and watching TV on low brightness and volume. 

John sits cross-legged on the floor beside his head and pushes his hair away from his sweaty forehead.   
"I brought you some soup. Do you think you can keep it down?" James nods, sitting up to make room for John to squeeze in next to him. 

"Oh, petal. I hate seeing you sick." John pouts, rubbing a hand in soothing circles across his back. 

"You liar. You love playing nurse." James says, wryly, eating his soup. 

"It's true." John sighs, stroking his cheek. "But, you're just so cute when you're all sleepy and sad." James chuffs, leaning into his side. 

"Did I tell you I ran into Billy this morning? Literally." 

"No, you absolutely did not." John says.

"Straight into his chest." James nods, and John giggles. 

"James, you minx."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things. Just. Got. Interesting.

"Is John asleep?" Billy asks, taking the chipped mug of tea from James. Ben is stirring honey into his cup, half an ear in the conversation.

"The lazy sod." James snorts. He can't blame him, though. James had fucked him twice in the space of an hour. He was allowed a day nap for that. 

"Fuck, this tea goes straight through me." Ben grumbles. "Bathroom just down that way?" He asks James, who nods. 

 

Ben's been to their apartment plenty of times, he knows which door is the bathroom. The first one on the right. 

But, James and John's bedroom is right next to it, and the doors half open. Soft, natural light beams through the gap, and it's a siren call. Sneaking a cursory glance over his shoulder, Ben tip toes over to peak inside and he very well nearly swallows his tongue. 

Stretched out in the centre of their plush, satiny blue bed, is John. And he is completely nude. 

His eyes follow the deep line of his spine, down to his long legs, with one knee crooked and ass on full glorious display. Ben has seen John is tight jeans before, but it barely casts a shadow on the perfect tawny globes of his bare ass. He shouldn't be looking, but he can't physically bring his feet to move away from the door, or his eyes to move away from the muscled thighs dusted with dark hair. 

John stirs, making a soft sleepy whimper that goes straight to Ben's cock. And then John fucking rolls onto his back. 

Fully naked. On his god damn back. 

John's cock is soft, laying on the seam of his hip to thigh and Ben has to bite down on the inside of his cheek to stop any noise from escaping him. He would be mortified if John found him being a total, voyeuristic creep. In the back of his mind, he wishes Billy was seeing this. 

Billy had wondered aloud to him, if John had a happy trail of tantalising hair, as dark as his curls, descending towards his cock. 

He does. And Ben wants his mouth on it. 

It's only been about thirty seconds, before Ben psyches himself out and draws away quickly from the door to go hide himself away in the bathroom. 

What he does not see is the self satisfied smirk that follows him. 

John can't wait to tell James. 

 

"He what?" James' jaw drops as John's strong hands push him down flat on the bed. When he clambers into his lap, still naked, James' hands immediately clutch at his bare hips to steady him. 

"He had a bit of a peek. No big deal. You were the one who left the door open." John shrugs, a smile playing at his lips and his fingers playing along his husband's chest. 

"Front or back?" James asks, brow furrowed. 

"Oh, I made sure he saw everything." John grins, white teeth glittering. 

"Even this?" James' broad palm encircles his cock, stroking him to full hardness. John gasps, spine curving forward to grind into the heat of his hand. 

"Oh, especially that." John moans on a particularly tight upstroke. His skin tingles and he wonders what would have happened if Ben had known he was awake. If he'd opened his eyes fully and Ben had known he was watching him look. 

Would he have still walked away, bright red and embarrassed. Or, maybe John could have coaxed him to come inside.

John's fingers dig into the meat of James' chest, head tossed back as he pants through a blood rushing orgasm. 

"I wanted him to see." John murmurs, eyes half mast and blown black. He lays himself along the length of James' body and kisses him. "I wanted him to see what you have. And what he wants." James gasps, letting John's tongue slide past his lips to torture him from the inside out. 

"He wants you too, darling. I can see it in his little blue eyes." John chuckles, tugging on his bottom lip. "He's not as timid as he seems, not in the way he looks at you." 

James reels, tossing John onto his back and bearing down on him. His husband's wide, glittering blue eyes stare up at him, mouth open on a gasp. 

"Next time, you have my permission to invite him in." James says and John grins. 

 

He doesn't mean to, not really. They are just dancing, circling around each other, giddy laughter passing between them. As a joke, Billy takes his hand and spins him, landing him straight into his chest. 

He doesn't even think. Between one minute and the next, John just kisses him. This has all been building up for so long, weeks, months of teasing and flirting. No actually talking, no action taken at all. 

Well, until now. Fuck. 

Billy tenses against him, lips frozen and John begins to panic, heart suddenly racing. He's messed this all up. They've read this all wrong. Ben's going to hate him, Billy's going to hate him. 

But then, Billy shifts like rippling water beneath his hands, moulding against him and he kisses back. He kisses back. 

John moans, startled and pleased, as Billy's hands encumber his waist and pull him close. Up on his tip-toes, John can't stop his hands from grabbing onto his short hair and tugging. Billy's groan reverberates through his chest and into John's and he can't believe this is fucking happening. Where the hell is James? 

Billy kisses him, again and again, until John is putty in his broad hands. His tongue is hot and slick, tickling over the roof of his mouth and drawing him impossibly closer. He can taste the alcohol on his lips and up this close, he gets a lung full of his musky cologne. Fuck that's nice, he should buy James that. 

When they do eventually draw apart, even in the dim light of the bar, Billy's eyes are alight and his smile is beaming. 

"Well, fuck." John says and Billy chuckles, hands dropping from his waist. 

"I was about to say the same thing." James says from behind them and they jump, but don't break apart. James is smirking at them both, eyes dark and his cheeks ruddy. 

"I was wondering if you were around." John says, taking his hand and pulling him closer. 

Billy shifts in his spot. "Uh, I hope that was alright?" He says awkwardly, and James' smirk broadens. 

"Oh, it was quite alright. Very nice to watch. Although-" He takes a sip of his drink. "You realise now that I have to kiss Ben? You kiss my husband, I kiss your boyfriend." 

Billy laughs and shrugs. "Seems fair to me." 

"I'll go get him." John says, all but skipping away to drag Ben away from the bar. 

When he returns, it's with a slightly tipsy and confused Ben in tow. 

"What are we doing?" Ben asks, smiling. What he does not at all expect is for James to step into his space and slot their mouths together. Ben startles at first, but then melts into it, knees weakening as the red-head draws him closer by a hand against the small of his back. James' beard scratches against his chin, tickles above his lip when he tilts head to slide his tongue across his mouth. Ben stumbles forward, hands clutching at James' sides. When they pull away, James is smirking at him, and Ben doesn't even have to touch his face to know it's flaming. 

"What the fuck just happened?" He says after a beat, looking between Billy, John and James.

"We had to make things even." Billy says and Ben's nose scrunches, because that didn't make things any clearer. John tosses an arm across his shoulders and beams. 

"I kissed your boy, Ben." He says and Ben's eyes widen, darting to his boyfriend who shrugs. 

"What? When? I missed it?" Ben whines, looking ready to stamp his foot like a toddler. 

"Oh don't be too down, darling." John purrs, cupping Ben's cheek and pressing their lips together. Ben gasps, arousal stoking in his gut from when James had pressed their bodies together and kissed his brains to goo. Now John is sucking on his tongue and dragging his fingers through his hair, and Ben is reeling. 

John steps back, their mouths disconnecting with a soft slick sound and Ben sways.  
"Right." He says. John stays close, his arm circled around Ben's trim waist and he grins. 

"Well, looks like we're uneven again." John says, and Billy rolls his eyes. 

Ben watches with a slack jaw as his boyfriend clasps the back of James' head and pulls him into a kiss. 

Next to him, John moans softly, fingers digging into Ben's side. 

"Bloody hell." Ben says. 

"I know." John nods, eyes glassy. 

He was not at all prepared to see his husband kiss another man. Swirling around in his gut is possessiveness, eagerness and pure, white hot lust. It is so much more than he'd imagined. 

"So, gentlemen-" John drawls. "Your place or ours?"

 

After sufficiently scarring the cab driver, they fumble their way into James and John's apartment. Hands are everywhere, tugging at clothes and running over skin. 

James feels lightheaded as he's backed into a wall and someone mouths along his neck. His head drops back with a thump when someone, he can't tell who, cups him through his jeans. 

"Easy, petal." John's laughter curls in his ear and he groans. Peeking down, he figures out it's actually Billy's hand that is on him, and his lips on his neck. Over his corded shoulder, Ben has two fistfuls of John's curls and is grinding against the thigh slipped between his legs. 

"Fucking hell." James pants, dragging Billy up to kiss him. 

"How big is your bed?" Billy chuckles against his lips, his palm heavy against his clothed cock. 

"It'll hold." Billy grins, grabbing his hand and tugging him down the hall. John and Ben follow hot on their heels. 

Once they pass that threshold, things escalate quickly. James kicks off his shoes, watching intently as Billy strips his husband. John is naked before all of them, pushed down on the bed by Billy, who crawls between his legs. John's hands trace over his bare stomach, working his belt open as Billy plies his throat with wet kisses. 

James is so distracted by the sight, he jumps when Ben slips his jacket down his shoulders. James sits down on the edge of the bed, in tune to the noises behind him, but focused on Ben, clad only in navy boxer briefs, and sinking into his lap. 

His arms twine around the back of his neck, running through the short hairs there. James deftly unties Ben's hair, sinking his fingers into his soft dirty blonde locks and drawing their mouths together. 

Ben whimpers, arching forward, rubbing his ass down on James' trapped erection. Ben is so lean and small in his hands, writhing in his lap. Behind them, John shouts and James cranes his neck to see. John's hands are fisted in his own hair, mouth slack in pleasure as Billy sucks his cock into his mouth. 

"Jesus." James growls, tugging Ben's hair to bare his throat to his teeth and tongue. Ben submits easily, molten in his arms, and it sends a thrill down James' spine. 

"Petal, why are you still dressed?" John rasps, ending on a moan, and Ben immediately works to correct this. Ben smiles as he caresses his fingers over the auburn hairs dusting James' chest.

James smirks at him, tapping him on the thigh to signal him to stand up so that James can rid himself of his pants and lie beside John. 

John seeks out his mouth immediately, whining and panting against his lips as Billy works him over. 

James groans when Ben clambers back into his lap, this time sans briefs. His cock is pretty and flushed pink, curving up towards his stomach, smearing fluid across his skin. 

Licking into his husband's mouth, James encircles Ben's cock and squeezes his length. Ben whimpers, hips jolting into the sensation. 

"James." It's strange to hear his name moaned from someone else's lips, but it is no less arousing. Breaking away from John, he focuses back on Ben, twitching helplessly in his lap. 

"How long have you wanted this, huh? Wanted us?" James grins, and Ben's laugh trails off into a moan when James thumbs his slit. 

"Honestly? When we first met." Ben's voice is breathy and high, sweat beading along his skin. 

"Truly? That long?" James asks. 

"We wanted to take John home cause, well, you'd know more than anyone else." John gives a bark of laughter. "But oh, when we saw you. Things got interesting." 

John's getting louder beside them, heels shifting on the bed and stomach rippling. When James chances a glance down between John's legs, he can actually feel all the blood in his body rush. Billy's eyes are closed, lips obscenely red and wet around his husband's cock and it's stunning.

When John comes, its like it is being ripped from him. His eyes clench shut, and he groans, cradling Billy's head in his hands as he spills into his mouth. 

"Oh, Jesus." He whines, muscles twitching along his torso as he comes back down to Earth. 

Ben's hand touches his arm, and James realises his hand had slowed as he watched John in his pleasure. 

"Sorry." James says, redoubling his efforts. His wrist is beginning to ache, but by the way Ben is moaning above him, James doesn't think he's going to last much longer anyway.

Leaving John to catch his breath, Billy knee walks over to kiss Ben. With a jolt, James realises that they're both tasting John.

Ben must know it, must taste the bitter flavour on Billy's tongue, because his cock pulses in James' fist. Billy's enormous hands run over Ben's lithe chest, tugging at his nipples, making him cry out into his mouth. 

Ben whines when he spills over his fist, body twitching with the shocks of pleasure. 

Once his pleasure fades, Ben turns to goo in Billy's arms. With weakened limbs, Ben slides out of his lap and curls up with John, sharing sweet, lazy kisses. 

James watches them with a warm smile, that turns into a gasp when Billy's hot mouth seals over the join of James' thumb, licking away the traces of Ben's come from his skin. 

Once James' hand is clean, Billy shuffles up to lie next to him, kicking off his own jeans and underwear as they kiss. When James' grabs onto his cock, he unintentionally glances back at John, who cackles. 

"I told you!" He says to James, before turning back to Ben. He thumbs across his slick bottom lip and purrs. "Lucky boy." To which Ben stutters out a laugh. 

"Does my cock come up in conversation often?" Billy grins, peeling James' underwear over his hips. 

James shrugs. "No comment." 

Billy smiles, twisting his palm over the weeping head of his cock. James' breath stutters, already strung so tight that he knows it won't take much. 

With feverish touches and tight grips, they bring each other off in an embarrassingly short amount of time, panting into each other's mouths as their orgasms tear through them.

Once they've both settled, somehow they manage to work the covers out from beneath them and couple back up under the duvet: John and Billy in the middle, their respective partners curled around them. 

"It's a good thing we bought a king size." John murmurs into the darkness and Billy chuckles. 

"Had an orgy in mind when you bought, aye?" He teases. 

"Shut up." John grumbles half-heartedly, turning to lay his curly head against James' chest, aware of the comforting heat radiating from their bed partners.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

John wakes the next morning in a haze of silky skin and warmth. A chorus of soft breaths lull him into a drifting state of half-consciousness. 

A stubbled chin grazes his neck and shoulder, the rasp sending a tingle down his sleepy limbs. Cracking his eyes open, John can only see a head full of short, blonde hair. Billy. 

As sensations return and blood begins to flow again, John can feel the naked length of Billy's strong body against his own, their legs tangled together. 

Behind him, James' cheek is pressed between his shoulder blades, breath puffing hotly against his skin. 

He can't quite see Ben over the breadth of Billy's shoulder, but he can hear his long, even breaths and occasionally adorable snuffle. 

More awake, but still noodle-limbed, John let's his hand wander over the ridges and planes of Billy's side. From the dip of his hip, dropping into the gentle slope of his waist, up to his pecs. His thumb runs over his nipple, and the nub hardens beneath his soft touch. 

 

John can feel Billy's cock against his hip, half hard from sleep and radiating heat. He isn't quite sure what the protocol is here. They were all friends of course, close friends, but sometimes sex can complicate things. Their dynamics have changed, John can already feel it. He still wants their friendship. If this is just a one time thing, he won't be too upset, just a little disappointed, because there's so much he wants to do and see. 

"I can hear you thinking." Billy says quietly, tipping his face up to look into John's eyes. 

"I'm just...I don't know what happens now, I guess." John replies, and Billy gives him a closed lipped smile. 

"I guess we'll have to figure that out." 

"It sounds complicated." John says. Things could so easily flip on its head. 

"It doesn't have to be." Billy shrugs, turning his head to graze their lips together. 

"Your breath is rancid." Billy says, mirth crinkling his blue eyes. 

"Fuck you. Yours isn't exactly fresh." John grins. "I can't go brush my teeth, I've got a leech on my back." 

Billy cranes over to see James slumped against him and his shoulders shake with silent laughter. After a moment of contemplation, Billy asks.  
"Is this weird for you at all?" 

John shakes his head. "Surprisingly, no." 

"Not even the fact that my dick is against yours? And has been since I woke up." 

"They're getting acquainted." John giggles, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the noise. It doesn't seem to work, because James begins to stir behind him. 

"Shit." John whispers. 

"What in god's name is so funny?" James' red hair is rumpled and frankly a mess, and his eyes are still glassy. 

John turns onto his back, bracketed by both James and Billy who lie on their sides facing each other. 

"Just something dumb." John grins, trying to smooth down James' hair to no avail. 

"Predictably." He drawls, receiving a flick to his nipple in response. James' arm lays across John's chest, fingering the chain around his neck and John smiles.

"Do we still have those spare toothbrushes?" He asks, and Billy drops his head down onto his shoulder, the bristles of his hair tickling under his chin. 

"Under the sink." James says. 

"You heard'm Billy." John grins nudging him with his elbow. 

"Ass, come on." Billy pulls John up with him. Billy steps back into his boxers, battling through John's responding pout. James reclines back in bed, watching with a smirk as John forgoes putting his clothes back on and walks straight out the door, buck naked. Billy rolls his eyes in James' direction, as he follows John out to the bathroom. 

 

When they return, Ben is awake and is running his fingers through his hair, James looking on in fond amusement as he works the knots out. 

Billy settles back beside his boyfriend, trying to help smooth his hair down. John hums, sitting on James' thighs, over the covers, and carding his fingers through his beard. James cranes up to kiss him, but John dodges his lips with a grin.

"Nuh uh, only kisses for boys who've brushed their teeth." John sing-songs, and makes a point of holding onto Billy's chin and kissing him. 

"Minty." John says on a laugh, sliding his tongue across Billy's lips. Billy opens for him, hand guiding John into his lap.

With eager eyes James watches as they kiss. There's not the same energy as the night previous, but he can see the heat still there, passing between them. He bites the corner of his lip when Ben's hand courses it's way up John's thigh to palm the curve of his ass. 

John pulls back from the kiss with a contented sigh, setting his sights on Ben, whose hand as still stuck to his soft skin and toned ass. 

Grabbing onto his chin, John's smile stretches into something predatory.  
"Benny boy-" He says quietly. "I was awake." 

Ben's blue eyes widen and his cheeks burn as he turns the words over in his head. James, on the other hand, is smothering his laughter into his hand. 

"What?" Ben asks, feigning innocence. 

"Oh, Ben. I knew you were there the whole time." John says sweetly. 

"Uh-" 

"No, it's okay, puppy." John purrs and Ben's eyes glaze. Tonguing the shell of his ear, John whispers. "I wanted you to see. I still had James leaking out of me, did you see?" 

Ben moans, shaking his head and John tisks. "Shame." Before drawing away completely, despite Ben's beseeching eyes. 

"You're such a tease." James shakes his eyes, smiling wryly. John shrugs, still seated in Billy's lap. If he shifts a little, he can feel Billy's cock, half hard beneath him. 

"I know, but you like it." John grins. Rolling his eyes, James slips out of bed. 

"Walk a little slower for us, baby." John snickers and James' flips him the finger as he walks out the door.  
"Ben! I'll show you where the spare toothbrushes are." He yells back and Ben scrambles after him. 

 

When they return, Billy's boxers have disappeared. John is whispering utter filth in his ear as he strokes his cock with a teasing too loose grip. James feels himself stir at the sight and he eagerly slips back into bed, Ben doing the same. 

"We were gone for about five minutes." James says, in a mock-scolding tone. Stretched out between them, John chuckles, thumb circling the weeping head of Billy's cock. 

"Think of poor Billy." He snarks. 

"Yes, James, think of poor Billy." Billy's voice is a deep rasp, but his tone and smile is teasing. He whines when John releases him, his cock bouncing against his abdomen. 

"Sorry, Billy. But I think James is feeling left out." John rolls over to face him, eyes glittering with excitement and arousal. Lips hovering over James' he says to Billy. "But you can watch if you like." 

James surges forward, their lips connecting and tongues clashing as they devour each other. Skin slides over skin as James rolls them over to cover John's body with his own. John parts his thighs, heels hooked around James' hips to pull him closer. 

They know every inch of each other, it's been so long, but each touch feels new every time. John's nails scratching a line of fire down his spine, still makes him tremble. Each kiss is different than the last, as their passion fuels their greediness for each other's touch and taste. 

James' cock swells at the reminder that they aren't alone. That every movement, every noise, has an audience. By the gasping breaths puffing out of his lips and the swollen cock between his thighs, John is also very aware of this fact. 

"Fuck, James." John moans, biting across his jaw to seal his mouth over James' thundering pulse. Blindly, James flails out a hand to paw around their bedside table. He produces a bottle of slick, popping the cap and coating his fingers without pulling away from John's delicious mouth. 

Working a hand between their sweat slick bodies, he presses down on John's taint, just to feel his thighs clench around his hips. Easily, with just a twist of his wrist, his thick fingers push past that tight ring of muscle into the heat of John's body. John's cock jumps against his stomach as James plies him open with steady thrusts of his fingers. 

"Please." John gasps into his ear, eyes clouded with lust and desperation. His cock is an angry purple-red, and pooling a puddle of slick over his belly button. Lining up the head of his cock, James pushes into his husband until his balls touch his ass.

A small noise alerts him to Billy and Ben, who are watching them in their tryst, with rapt attention. Ben's hand has snuck around Billy's hip to stroke his cock in his small hand. They are both breathing heavily, hazy gazes running over James and John's skin. 

John moans his name so prettily, hands searching and lips pleading. James has and always will be a sucker for his husband. Call him whipped, so be it, but he's been happily living under John's spell since that first glance across the tutorial room. 

So he gives him what he wants. 

Bracketing John's head with his forearms, James bucks into the clench of his hole with a deep, sensuous pace that turns John into a blathering mess. 

His groin throbs with each glide into that heat and he can feel John's racing pulse around his cock. John's hands clutch at his ass, trying to pull him closer and encouraging him to fuck him harder. 

Pressure building in his gut, James quickly pulls out to bodily flip John onto his stomach and yank him up onto his hands and knees. John goes willingly, an enthusiastic whine pouring out of his bitten red lips when James guides his cock back inside him. At this angle, each powerful thrust punches against the small bundle of nerves. 

"This what you want?" James positively growls, hands hooking over John's shoulders. 

"Fuck me." John replies. It's an order, as much as a challenge. One James takes readily. 

Using his grip around John's shoulders, James fucks him at a punishing pace. John's wails and the obscene slap of skin against skin drown out the unsteady breaths and gasps of the other couple on the bed till all James can see, hear, feel and taste is John. 

James' hand twists in the hair at the back of John's head, pulling it taught to force John's head back and his spine to bow deliciously. His free hand parts John's ass cheek, so that he gets the perfect view of John's puffy wet hole stretched around his cock. 

Without second guessing himself, James cracks the open palm of his hand against the trembling skin of John's ass and John screams. 

"Fuck, yes! Keep going, I'm almost there." John moans, hands clenched in the bedsheets to keep himself from being pushed into the headboard with each forceful thrust. As perfect stinging slaps rain down on his pinkening cheeks, John let's his eyes drift over to their bed mates. 

Billy's face is flushed and his stomach muscles are twitching as Ben brings him off with his fist. John let's a sly, smug grin split his face and both men's eyes widen significantly. He wants them to see how much he likes this, how much he craves his husband. He wants them to be jealous, of him, of James. It's a powerful feeling. 

James is panting like a bull behind him, and John collapses down onto his shoulders, face mashed into the pillow and abused ass up on the air for James to use as he pleases. 

"John." James sighs reverently, both hands coming to caress his stinging skin, making the pain flare and that's enough for John. With a muffle cry, John comes across the sheets beneath him, so forcefully it almost hurts it's so good. 

James follows soon after, burying himself deep inside his husband and flooding him with his come. 

John can't keep the satisfied smile off his face as James carefully pulls out and drops onto the bed beside him, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. 

Billy and Ben are staring at them with awe and desire written plainly across their faces and it makes John smile. 

"Do use a favour, Doves-" John murmurs into James' shoulder. "There's pancake mix in the cupboard and coffee above the sink. We're going to need a few minutes." James chuckles beneath his cheek, eyes already drifting closed as his body settles.

 

Ben pokes his head through the gap in the door a little while later. 

"Hey-" He says quietly, smiling when James' eyes flutter open. "Pancakes are ready." 

James nods, scratching across the short hairs at the back of John's neck, causing him to stir. 

"We'll be out in a minute." James says, not willing to let go of John just yet. 

 

When they do eventually drag themselves out of bed and into worn pyjamas, Billy and Ben are already stuck into breakfast at their kitchen table. John's hand clasped in his, James sits him down and goes to make them both a cup of coffee. 

"These look delicious." John says, piling up a stack on his and James' plates. "So-" He takes a large bite of buttery cake. "Is this where we talk or whatever?" He says, looking from James to Billy and Ben. 

"We can." James nods, coming over to place a steaming mug of coffee in front of John before taking a seat. 

"What do we talk about, exactly?" Billy says, fingers drumming against his mug. 

"Well, I supposed we decide if this was just a one time thing?" James offers. 

"Is that what you guys want?" Ben asks.

"No, is that what you want?" John speaks for them, and a relieved smile graces his face when the couple shake their heads. 

"Good, because there's so much more we have to show you." John winks, and even after the night they'd just shared, Billy and Ben blush at his words. Truly incredible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who has like 20 million fic ideas but no time to write or even plan them? It's so frustrating.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut with a side of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've put this fic as complete after this chapter - but this AU isn't 100% over never going to touch it again, yeah? It's done for now while I focus on other stories. But I may add to it at a later date of something comes to me :) :) :)   
> Enjoy!

James' mouth waters when he drags his fingers down the sweat slick bow of John's spine as it twists and arches as Billy's thick fingers ply him open. John is spread out on his stomach, wrists tied to the bedpost and knees open wide to allow Billy deeper. 

Billy is still in sweatpants, but his chest is bare, and it heaves with his panting breaths. James on the other hand is still fully clothed from work, although his tie is being put to good use, nestled snugly between John's teeth and tied behind his head, gagging him. Ben is naked, laying beside John, petting his hair and murmuring indecipherable words to him. 

James watches it all from beside the bed, directing Billy whilst at the same time distracting him with imploring kisses. Running his hands over Billy's broad shoulders, James holds onto the front of his throat gently and leans forward to whisper hotly in his ear.   
"Add another finger, he can take it." A shiver runs down John's spine at the words and a hearty moan rips from him as Billy plunges a third finger into his puffy red hole. 

"Fuck." Billy groans, watching John's cock drip precome onto the sheets. John struggles against his binds, twisting and moaning through his makeshift gag. 

James crooks his finger at Ben, beckoning him closer. With his lip between his teeth, Ben sits back on his heels at the edge of the bed, pulling James into a kiss by the front of his shirt. James' hands find their way into his hair, tilting his head to guide the kiss. 

"Does Billy spank you, Ben?" James' voice rumbles and Ben's blood rushes to his face, which he wouldn't think possible, considering how full his cock is. 

"No." He says quietly, and James sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, their tongues flicking together. 

"Would you like him to?" James asks, eyes boring into his own and Ben's breath seizes in his chest. 

"Yes." He says without really thinking, but it is what he wants. 

Billy's watching him, eyes wide and lust blown.   
"I can teach you how. Better yet, I'll show you." James smirks, palming the curve of John's ass.

 

John's gag and binds are removed, and immediately he hooks his arm around his husband's neck to kiss him.   
"I need someone, literally anyone, to fuck me." He pants and James' lips curl. 

"Soon, I promise." James says and John groans, flopping back down onto the bed as James chuckles. He kisses his shoulder in apology, rubbing across the soft skin of his ass. 

"It's not a punishment, I promise. We're using you as a prop." James says, smiling against his skin as John's shoulders shake with laughter. 

"I'm kind of relieved. After getting thoroughly finger-fucked by Billy over there, my legs don't work." John says into the pillow and Billy chuckles from where he sits with Ben in his lap. 

"You're not allowed to come until Billy fucks you." James says and John groans, partly out of frustration, and partly because he's been looking forward to getting Billy's cock in him for days. 

"Well, get on with it. Teach away, Mr Flint." John says, resting his chin on his crossed arms. 

"Alright." Flint grins, straddling John's thighs. Ben stops his squirming in Billy's lap, and at James' direction, lays beside John. 

John turns his head to peck Ben on the lips, making him smile. 

"Never hit above here." Flint says, and John feels his palm touch the beginning of the curve of his ass. "You could risk damaging the kidneys if you hit too hard. Also, try not to hit too hard on the tops of the thighs because the skin is thinner and will mark too easily to the point where you could do permanent damage to the skin." 

"You're making this sound less fun than it actually is." John snarks, which turns into a sharp gasp when James' palm cracks against the flesh of his ass. The sting lingers, radiating warmth over his skin and he shoots a look at James over his shoulder. James winks at him, slipping his shirt over his shoulders. John equally hates and loves that smug fucking grin.

With a disgruntled huff, John shifts around on the bed, resting his cheek on Ben's pillow so that their noses brush together.   
"He's being mean to me." John whispers, and Ben's smile is beautiful up close. 

"You didn't have that opinion when you came across my lap last week." Flint's voice is a dark rasp from behind, and John feels his trapped cock pulse. 

"James!" John protests, throwing another glare over his shoulder. Both Billy and James are kneeling at the foot of the bed, settled over their legs, and they're grinning like maniacs. 

"Sorry, darling." James leans down to kiss him, and John hums. 

"Then I can tell them about the time I shoved a vibrator up your ass and you came so hard you passed out." John cheeks, delighting in the flush that works its way down his husband's neck to his chest. 

"I suppose I deserved that." James relents, licking across John's parted lips. 

"Get on with it. Billy's got to learn somehow, even though it's just smacking an ass, not rocket science." John wiggles his hips to emphasise his point, grin spreading when James' hands gravitate to his curves, squeezing gently. 

A tinny moan is ripped from his lips when James bypasses his ass to plunge two dry fingers into his stretched hole, wiggling the tips into the sensitive bundle of nerves. John arches, panting harshly, he's so desperate for it, sucking those fingers into his greedy hot body. 

"Fuck, James." He whines, tilting his hips, practically presenting himself. His cock has been hard for what feels like forever, his balls are aching. James' fingers retreat from his hole to slap him across the ass with a wide open palm. John cants forward, a dirty little thrill racing up his spine. 

"Again?" James asks, breath heaving through his nose. His trousers are suffocating his wet cock, making him ache to fuck John into the mattress until they fall over the edge into bliss. 

Instead, he follows John's nod with a dozen or so successive hits to the tantalising mounds of his ass. The skin pinkens nicely, a few marks finger shaped, and John is going wild. Up on his hands and knees now, he rocks forward after each hit, then pushes back for more. Moans and whimpers pour out of him and they're so sweet. Billy's got a hand holding onto his crotch through his sweats, eyes glued to the abused skin of John's cheeks. Ben is similarly affected, tongue swiping over his lips and his hand disappearing between his thighs to touch himself.

"It that enough?" James asks quietly, laying wet, opened mouth kisses across his marked skin, moaning at the heat beneath his tongue and lips. 

"Please, I need to come." John whimpers, eyes glassy and shining with overwhelmed tears. James gently turns him onto his back, revelling in the small hiss that John gives as his stinging skin brushes against the sheets. Ben's hand cups his flushed cheek, turning his head to take his lips in a slow, comforting kiss that lingers. 

John's legs fall open instinctively, hips squirming up and god, he's so hard, his cock is dribbling a pool of precome across his belly. His hair is a untamed mess of sweat damp curls and his face is open and needy. 

"Soon, I promise. Rest for a little bit." James says, tucking strands of hair behind his ear. John gives a sad little whine that makes James' chest constrict and his cock throb. 

James takes the times to rid himself of his trousers and briefs, letting out a sigh when his cock springs free. John makes little needy hand motions at him until he tucks himself up against his side. A warm feeling settles in his chest when John wriggles closer to him, tucking his head under James' chin. 

Billy is watching them expectantly, as if waiting for permission and James smirks.   
"I think Ben's been patient enough, don't you think?" He says and Ben hums. 

"I think the patience award goes to me actually -" James' hand covers John's mouth, and receives a grumpy humph from his husband, but he obediently falls silent. 

Ben gasps loudly at Billy's first strike, casting a wide, lustful glance over at James and John as if to say 'well fuck'. 

"Is that alright?" Billy asks, tentatively, craning his neck to gouge Ben's reaction. 

"Keep going." Ben rasps, shifting up onto his elbows. 

 

Ben blows out a shaky breath, turning onto his back with a happy, sated smile, even as his cock still strains towards his belly.   
"It will feel like a bruise tomorrow. But a good one." John says, kissing Ben softly, holding onto his chin. "Now, for the love of god, can someone please fuck me?"

James drops his forehead on to John's shoulder as he shakes with barely suppressed laughter.   
"Billy, would you be willing to shut him up?" James asks, and Billy grins, stalking on his hands and knees between John's legs, spreading them around his naked hips. 

John makes a pleased little noise in the back of his throat, hands mapping across Billy's shoulders and down his spine, guiding him firmly between his thighs with a hand on the small of his back. James stays close by, John's head resting against his chest. 

He's so close that he can hear the small intake of breath that John takes as Billy's tongue slips past his lips. 

One of John's hands clamps down on James' hips, the other on Billy's shoulder as Billy rocks into him. John's breath rushes out of him, the stretch edging towards a burn. 

"Fucking hell, Billy. How do you fit in Ben? He's smaller than I am!" John gasps and Ben beside him erupts into a fit of giggles. 

"With long, careful preparation." Billy smirks, rearranging John's leg into the crook of his arm, allowing him deeper.  
John's fingers bite into his skin as his cock runs across that spot inside him. 

"Alright, I'm good, I'm good. Go faster." A line forms between Billy's brows as he grips onto John's hips with his broad hands and fucks into him at a steadily increasing pace. John gasps and moans, and he's so full he feels like he's just going to split along his seams and turn into a pile of goo. 

"Fucking-" John's cut off my a particularly forceful thrust that sets his skin alight and he knows he's not going to last much longer. Not with the way Billy's cock drags across his walls and the biting kisses that James is mapping across his throat.

Sweat is beading at the line of Billy's hair and his thrusts turn into choppy motions as his legs begin to shake with his impending orgasm. Desperate for John to come before he does, he spits in his palm and circles John's red flushed cock in his fist. John shouts, squirming into the friction of his hand as it strips his cock in rhythm with his deep thrusts. 

"Billy." It's a mere whisper but James hears it loud and clear. His hand grips his own cock, drinking in the whines and moans that John presses into the skin of his chest.

"Come on." James urges, and John's eyes screw shut and his mouth drops open in a silent cry as he comes across his rippling stomach. 

Billy drops forward onto his hands, thrusting into the pulsing clench of his hole. John pants through the aftershocks of his orgasm, kissing James lazily. 

"Can I come in you?" Billy asks. 

"Fuck yes." John replies and finally with a grunt, Billy's hips press against his thighs and ass, filling John with his come. Billy crumbles after his orgasm settles, falling next to John so that Ben can splay across him.

James comes soon after, adding to the mess smeared across John's stomach. They lose themselves for a while in soft kisses, and the slick glide of their tongues against each other. When they part with a slick pop, Ben is whining as he spills over Billy's fingers. 

After a brief cleanup, they just lie there, trading kisses and idle touches. Ben eventually falls asleep across Billy's chest, snuffling quietly. John rolls off the bed, stepping into a pair of James' sweatpants before carefully laying a throw blanket across Billy and Ben. Billy smiles his thanks, turning his nose into his boyfriends hair. James follows John out the door, leaving it slightly ajar.

They alway break off after they've settled. Sometimes, if it's late enough, they'll all just curl around each other and pass out. But for the other times, they take the time to re-couple in separate spaces, just to digress and keep that barrier between sex and romantic intimacy. 

So while Billy and Ben doze, James and John tuck themselves onto their couch, swaddling themselves in blankets. James kisses the top of John's curls, gently guiding him between his knees and against his chest. 

"How are you feeling?" James asks, fingers smoothing through his husband's silky hair. John gives a content little sigh, turning his chin to kiss the centre of James' palm. 

"I feel like we should've kicked them out to the couch while we took the bed." James grins, pinching John's side. 

"You're an asshole."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm doing this.


End file.
